cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amber Dragon, Eclipse/@comment-110.175.29.128-20130114013550
i dunno, i'd rather have a skill that costs on hit, than an effect that costs before hit. thats probably the reason why i would prefer The End over Eclipse. Eclipse is a pretty good deal in terms of cost, as two kimnalas would equal in terms of cost and retire; you lose the kimnalas resulting in two less units. on the other hand, Eclipse requires the attack to hit, which could "waste" two cards you could've counterblasted for something else, to force a 10000+ guard from them (boosted by bhar, maximum power is 19000/ raopia is situational because your opponent must have exactly two rearguards to maximise the effect.). also, kimnala uses it's effect in main phase, when it could POSSIBLY power up a chain-attack sutherland +6000. Dragonic Overlord The End, however, uses the same amount of counter blast as Eclipse, plus an extra for persona blast so that if it can hit, it can stand again. this may also force more guards out of your opponent, coupled with the fact that it will have 13000 base if ridden correctly, it can get 21000 power, which forces 15000 shield at minimum. makes it less situational than Eclipse's 15000shield forcing method. The End also gets to use another twin drive and get another attack to force even more guards. Now back to the double kimnala thing, The End genrates a +3 with drive checks ( + 4 by 2 twin drives, -1 for persona blast) which allows a +1 if you use two, although there is a counterblast dilemma; nothing bellicosity can't fix the point of this comparison? Eclipse - cb2 before hit (no guarantee for effect to go off) and forces 10000 (using boosters 4000-8000) shield from opponent to guard-minimum. 15000 (using boosters 9000-13000) shield for situational events (raopia-opponent has exactly 2 rearguards, iron tail-counterblast two more). Retires two rearguards of any grade if attack does hit, resulting in a -2 for your opponent. Retires during battle phase, so retire power pluses ( sutherland, joka, rakshasa, blazing flare dragon) get no power +. The End - cb2 after hit, drop 1 The End from your hand, and forces 15000 (using boosters 7000-11000) shield from your opponent to guard-minimum. Stands The End after attack hits, retains twin drive, resulting in a +3 for you (im not explaining that bit again). Stands without booster (or with, depending if you used it or not) making next attack less potent. Both have Grade two rearguards that hit for 12000 when their respective vanguard is in the vanguard circle. Burning horn dragon for Overlords, Lava Arm Dragon for Amber Dragon Dusk, and Eclipse. Burning Horn - Base 9000 (defending) Without Overlord - 9000 hitter With Overlord - 12000 hitter Slower to get to the field with Grade 3 Overlord Lava Arm - Base 10000 (defending) Without Dusk or Eclipse - 7000 hitter, 5000 defending With Dusk or Eclipse - 12000 hitter Quicker to get to the field with Grade 2 Dusk These are the points that i went through before deciding between using a deck of Amber Dragons or center around Dragonic Overlord The End